Star Fox: Lost Galaxy
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: After the Aperoid invasion Team Star Fox, has disbanded, and some have started families of their own but a new adventure has come to them in the form of five human children from Earth each with a unique power, and the Team has adopted them. Now the famous Team Star Fox is called into action against a brand new evil threat, this time with eight new trainees their own children.
1. Chapter 1

✋ **Toppa The Mornin' to ya laddies it's me Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to My Star Fox Fanfic, also I have a Deviantart Account My user name is RoxasExcalibur, and hopefully I can up load some images from this fanfic of my OC's so you can see what they look like so go ahead, and check those out whenever you like as soon as I have uploaded them. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter:** **1 A New Home**

 **Fox's POV**

It was a Holiday when our lives changed, and our family grew. My wife Krystal, were vacationing on Papetoon, with our barely a year old son Marcus the very planet I was born on, and also where I lost My mother Vixy. She died giving birth to me. Most days it was just the three of us, and I'm happy for my son, he has both parents. As I gazed into the night sky, from the balcony of my wife's, and my bedroom window I saw something, headed for our planet in my green boxer briefs as Krystal slept in our bed.

BOOM! There was a sonic boom as the unidentified object came sailing through the sky, and landed right in our front yard. I ran to grab a blaster I always keep with under my bed as a safety measure, and slipped on my green bathrobe, when I saw Krystal already awake, and ready wearing her dark blue bathrobe, and holding her Cerinian Staff. When we got there we realized it was a space pod. Inside were two occupants, both asleep in a cryogenic stasis, they were unlike anything the Lylat System has ever seen. They looked like apes but were hairless, save for the hair on their heads. The oldest one was wearing a pair of red boxer briefs, and looked about three had golden hair, while the other wore nothing but a diaper, and had brown hair, and was about Marcus' age. I opened them, and gathered the oldest into my arms who snuggled into my arms for warmth, as the cold night air made him shiver while, Krystal picked up the baby.

" The One you have is a boy, named Luke, this one is his sister, Kimberly. They come from a Planet called Earth, there part of a race called humans." Krystal said, as I undid my robe belt, and tucked Luke inside it with me to sheild him from the cold figuring he'd find better comfort in my warm fur, as I even wrapped my tail tightly around him, and closed my robe around the two of us. As She did the same for Kimberly. As soon as we got back in the house, Marcus was awake, and crying. Luckily Luke, and Kim were still recovering from there cryo stasis, so I went to fetch Marcus with Luke still in my robe, Marcus was asleep in nothing but a diaper.

" Shhh, Marcus it's alright daddy's here." I assured him as he settled down. I carried him back to My, and Krystal's Bedroom. Where my wife was taking care of Kimberly, " I think it would be best if all three of them slept with us tonight." I said, as I crawled over to her, and we kissed.

" I agree," She said, as she kissed Kimberly's forehead. " We could give the craft to the scientific research facility, but what about these two?" She asked.

" Well we'll adopt them." I said, " They maybe a new species to us but we can't let them spending their childhood, or growing up being lab experiments, that's no life for a child, no matter the species a child is a child they need a family, the need love, and that's what we will be their family. They will be Luke, and Kimberly McCloud." I confirmed, huddling our not yet adopted son close.

" Fox, while I was learning their Names I also discovered that Luke is Pyrokinetic." Krystal informed me. " Kimberly however is Geo, and Chlorokinetic, there powers are dormant for now, but we should be ready for when they awaken, which I guess will happen as they grow."

" It won't matter, We will love them unconditionally." I assured her, kissing her cheek as I placed a sleeping, Marcus, on the bed, with sleeping Luke on his left side, who wrapped his arms around his soon to be baby brother, and Krystal placed Kimberly with her brothers, as she was enveloped into an embrace from her adoptive brother, While Krystal, and I pulled off our robes, and got into bed with our pups. " We'll get the adoption forms tomorrow, but for now we need some sleep." I said tucking our pups in with us. " Good Night, Krystal." I said, kissing her cheek.

" Good Night, Fox." She said returning the jesture as we cuddled the kids between us, and went to sleep.

THE END

 **Well there you have it My first chapter to my first Star Fox Fanfic, so Hope it's promising for a first chapter, please leave a reveiw in the box below, then punch that send button in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around✋✋ Thank you Guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 A Powerful Discovery.**

Luke's POV

It's been three years since Mom, and Dad found Kimberly, and I after three years, we have really come along as a family, Mom has been amazing to us, She doesn't even use her telepathy on us when we don't feel comfortable with it. Dad is an extremely loving father, teaching us how to defend ourselves. Marcus however really looks up to me like any little brother would his older brother, although he does seem to have a crush on our sister ( Biological to me, Adoptive to him.). Kimberly however well she seems to harbor similar feelings for him, but she sweet, kind, and caring but she will fire off a witty, or snarky remark if necessary. When Mom, and Dad took us in they contacted General Pepper, as soon as they brought us back to Corneria, and General Pepper agreed with their proposal to let the scientific research department have the cryopod they found Kimberly, and I in, and also agreed that even though Kimberly, and I were a new species that the Lylat System had never seen before we were still children, and that a family is the best way for a child to be raised, not in a lab to be experimented on, General Pepper officially authorized for Mom, and Dad to adopt us. Sounds like a happy ending doesn't it. Nope it was actually the beginning of a really awesome adventure.

It started on the morning of my seventh birthday. I woke with Marcus in my bed curled up in my arms, stripped down to his navy blue briefs, while I only slept in my red ones. Marcus always slept with me when a late night lightning, and thunder storms hit, ever since we started sharing a room. I woke up with the sun. I walked to the back deck of our room, we live in a two story house, on the beach. I also walk out here, to catch the early morning breeze, and sunny warmth. I always see the sun rise every morning the promise of a brand new day, anything is possible.

" Good Morning, Birthday Boy." said a voice from right next to me as a pair of warm furry arms pulled me into hug. Yeah our deck is one big one that wraps around the entire second floor with no dividers, and each of our rooms had a sliding glass door.

"Good Morning, Dad." I said as he picked me up, he too had slept only his boxer's. I just snuggled into the warmth of his fur, as I embraced him back.

" Sleep well, son?" He asked kissing me on the forehead. " I see your brother, found his way into your bed again." He said, as we looked up at Marcus, still sleeping in my bed.

" It's just a phase Dad," I reassured, " You know he hates thunder, and lightning storms, He'll grow out of it. I did." I said, " Anyway I slept well."

" Happy birthday sweet heart." Mom said as she joined us in her, dark blue, mid-riff sleevless top, and gym shorts, and kissed me on the cheek.

" Good Morning, Mom." I said, returning her kiss.

" I'll go make breakfast." She said, as she, and Dad kissed. " Luke go wake your brother, while I go get your sister I want you three downstairs, and ready for school."

" Alright Mom." I said, as Dad put me down, and I walked up to Marcus, and started rubbing his back to get him to wake up. " Hey Marcus, time to wake up bro." After a while Marcus' eyes opened, as he yawned, and stretched.

" ' Morning Bro." I said, hugging him. " Sleep well?"

" Happy Birthday, Luke." He said, returning my hug, as soon as he woke up.

" Aww, Thanks Marcus." I said, as I went to the dresser, and grabbed a shirt, and jean cargo shorts, while Marcus grabbed a tank top, with cargo shorts. We got dressed, got ready for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast, which was Mom's Cerinian Waffles. Kimberly was already there wearing, a white sleeveless, and pink shorts. Kimberly loves helping Mom. Kimberly, and Dad are close but, Kim feels the closest to Mom. She loves to help Mom out when ever she can. Kimberly loves gymnastics, in fact it's her past time.

As soon as, we got down there, Kimberly hugged me, and greeted me with a happy birthday. Marcus on the other hand, was met with a kiss on the cheek. Marcus blushed, as Kimberly hugged him as well scratching him behind the left ear. " Alright, Mom." I said, as I went to grab my lunch out of the refrigerator. " We're already for... for." I began to feel hot, that's when Kimberly walked by, and I felt a minor tectonic shift along with, The flower Kimberly grew for Mom, was rapidly growing even bigger. When Marcus was near a some silverware, and plates they started to levitate, and I felt my body heat begin to rise, I felt it intensify to an agonizing level. I writhed in pain, as I hit the floor. I could faintly hear, Dad run over to me, as he picked me up, and I blacked out.

I awoke to the feeling of an ice cold wet sponge being pressed against my forehead, and the rest of my exposed upper body. What was left of my shirt hung loosely from my, shoulders. Dad's what was shirt was the same. I noticed Marcus' tank top was in a similar state.

" Luke." Dad sighed in relief as I opened my eyes, he quickly wrapped me in a hug. " I'm so glad your alright I was so worried."

" I'm fine Dad." I said reassuring him with my own hug. That's when I saw Marcus again. " Oh-no, Dad is he-?"

" He's alright." Dad assured me. " He was just overwhelmed by the discovery of his abilities. Your Mother, and I knew this day was coming."

" Um dad?" I asked, " What are you talking about?"

" Luke, you, and your siblings have superpowers." He said, " Your Mother, and I knew about your your powers, see when your brother was born we knew from that be would develop your mother's telepathy, but the telekinesis we didn't see coming. However when when we found you, and your sister. She did a telepathic sweep of the two of you, and learned of your powers, You are Pyro/Thermokinetic. Kimberly on the other hand is Geo/Chlorokinetic."

" So what are we going to do now?" I asked, That's when I heard, a groan come from my brother, and he woke up. " Marcus." I said, with relief as I hugged him. " Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." He assured me by returning my hug. " But what happened to me?"

" Okay, Marcus." I started, " You aren't going to believe this, but you, Kimberly, and I have superpowers."

" What?" He said in astonishment, then realisation. " So that means I have Mom's powers."

" Plus telekinesis." I added, " Some of the plates, were levitating."

" Strange, I don't remember that happening." He said thoughtfully, " All I remember before I blacked out was hearing voices in my head, it was crazy."

" Which is why we're adding something new to our, schedule." Mom said walking in with Kimberly. Both their clothes were still in tact, unlike Dad, Marcus, and I. We were shirtless, but still in our shorts, and in Dad's case jeans. " Starting today, everyday after you finish your homework correctly, I will be training you three how to use your powers." Kimberly just ran right into Marcus' arms, and hugged him causing him to blush then hug her.

" In the mean time." Dad added, " Boys get a fresh shirt on your gonna be late. Also we may have to lay down some rules about your powers."

" Dad, we only recently found out we have powers." I said, grabbing myself a shirt, I reached for one of Marcus' but noticed he was out until laundry day. " Yo' Marcus your fresh out shirts," I informed him as I dug through my own drawers, and threw him one of mine." Anyway you are aware that until we get them fully under control that accidents might happen." I said as Marcus, and I slipped own my shirts.

" Yes I am aware that you three may need time to control your powers." Dad said, as Mom got back from their room with a fresh shirt for him. " but the rules will need to be set up. For now all I ask is that you kids do your best to bo what you can, to control your abilities." He finished as soon he finished putting his shirt on.

" Now kids, get downstairs, start on your breakfast, pack your lunches, and Marcus, Kimberly meet me in my car, Luke the same with your father." Mom said after kissing Dad, resulting in all three of us grossing out.

" Yes Mom." We said in unison, as we headed downstairs, and did just that.

THE END

 **Well there you have it My first chapter to my first Star Fox Fanfic, so Hope it's promising for a first chapter, please leave a reveiw in the box below, then punch that send button in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around✋✋ Thank you Guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**✋ Toppa, the Morning to ya' laddies. It's Me Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, So I have managed, to create a family portrait of The McClouds including my OC's.**

 **Chapter 3: An Assault on Academics, with Arsenic Attack.**

Luke's POV

As, Dad, drove me to school, He started to notice me focused on what was outside. " Hey, Kiddo what's up?" He asked, as he messaged my left shoulder. He always did that, when he knew something was bothering me. He would do it, when I stressed over flight simulation, but with Dad's guidance, and training My skills have improved, to the point of becoming skilled. I didn't always do the best, and it always scared me what he'd do if I didn't do perfect, but when I screwed up he could tell it was because I was stressed, and worried, why for two good reasons. 1. He's been there before. 2. He's my dad. I could remember the first time I got worked up over failing at flight simulation.

( Flashback)

I was twelve, and training in the simulator while, Dad watched, the two of us were on a vacation. Mom was looking after Marcus, and Kimberly who were sick, I had crashed so many times I was freaked, I didn't know what to do, I felt pressured, that's when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I thought he was upset with me but instead, he just needed my shoulders relieving me of my stress. As I began to breathe more calmly. " That's it son, breathe." He said, in an extremely comforting tone, as he pulled me into a reassuring hug. One thing I love about Dad's hugs they seem to express what he's trying to say. " Relax, I'm not mad with you or, disappointed." He assured, me as he messaged my back.

After that we were on the beach, in our swim trunks, I went out to swim but, suddenly, I got pulled under by a current, I couldn't breathe, and blacked out. But then, I felt furry lips on mine, breathing air into me, and paws pumping my stomach. " Come on, Luke." I heard Dad's stressed voice, said. " Don't die on me, please son, your brother, and sister need you, your mother would be heartbroken, and I love you son.. I heard him cried into my wet hair. " You always told me you want to be a Star Fox, I want you to see that dream son, please come back." He sobbed. That's when I started coughing up sea water, into his already drenched chest. " D-Dad." I said, weakly, " Luke!" He sighed, in relief, as he held me close. " Are you alright?" " Yeah, Dad just, tired." I assured him. After that, Dad took me back to our hotel room, which was one bedded, there he changed the both of us into, our boxers, so we could sleep off the our fatigue. ( Chill people he's my dad, he's been raising since I was three.)

( End Flashback)

I started feeling better, with Dad untensifying, me with his messages. " Thanks, Dad, I needed that." I said, gratefully. " Anytime, Luke." He said, finishing up. " Any you don't want to to tense when you see Isla." I just blushed, Isla Phoenix, was a Vixen I have had a crush on since 7th Grade, and I had already asked her to be my girlfriend back in the 8th grade after we graduated, and she accepted, I couldn't believe that all that time I liked her, she felt the same way about me.

Soon we finally pulled up to the high school. " Thanks for the lift, Dad." I said, as we shared, a hug. " No prob, Kiddo." He said, as we split, apart. No sooner was I out of the car did a red vixen, with short hair, wearing a black one shoulder strap, midrif top, dark blue jeans, and black, and white sneakers tackle me as we shared a passionate kiss. " Hey, Handsome!" She said, from on top of me. " And a fine good morning to you too, Beautiful." I said, in return. Calm down Ladies, and Gentlemen we're going steady, and being responsible about our relationship, we agreed the Mating Period won't happen until the final chapter, or the sequel at least.

THE END

 **Well there you have it My nedt chapter to my first Star Fox Fanfic, sorry if things started to gain abit of a PG-13 turn but I did my best to tone it down at least for the kids. So Hope it's promising for a first chapter, please leave a reveiw in the box below, then punch that send button in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around✋✋ Thank you Guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**✋ Toppa, the Morning to ya' laddies. It's Me Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, So I have managed, to create a family portrait of The McClouds including my OC's.**

 **Chapter 4: My friends have superpowers too**

Luke's POV

As we walked into the school, we found, Dorian Lombardi, Falco, and Katt's human foster son, Keith Toad, Slippy, and Amanda's human foster son, and Max Hopper, Peppy Hare's foster grandson, through his Daughter Lucy Hopper ( nee) Hare, and her husband, Jack Hopper. Dorian, is from what we learned of our home planet of earth, African American, with Sky Blue Eyes, and Black hair, which he usually keeps in dreads Keith however is, Asian American with ocean blue eyes, and black hair that comes to his shoulders, which he has pulled back, by into a short ponytail. As for Max he had Brown Hair, and Silver Eyes.

" Hey guys." They just looked, at me with uneasy looks. " Um, guys, what's up."

" Luke, listen, this morning, I discovered I could, do this." Dorian, said, as he opened his locker, then pointed a finger at it, and began rotating it, then a gust of wind, blew blew it shut.

" He's not the only one." Keith said, as he walked over to the drinking fountain, and turned it on. As the water came out it stopped just mid-way, and started to expand into a bubble, as if it was filling up an invisible cup, some more water came out, and froze into ice cubes. Then it levitated in Keith's direction, and he evaporated it away, by turning it into mist.

" Yeah, well watch this." Max said, as he made a clockwise circle, with his left pointer finger, the combination dail on his locker spun, and stopped on a number, then it spun, to the left as he moved his finger in the same direction, and stopped, on another number, then spun to the right again, and stopped on that number. Then with a flick of his finger it popped open.

" You guys aren't the only ones, who can do it." I said, snapping my fingers, and a small flame was floating above my fist, then I snapped again, and it went out. " My Sister, had an episode, where the flower she had been growing for, Mom, started to fast forward." I said, " And Marcus, started to demonstrate signs of possessing Mom's telepathy, but he's also showing signs of telekinesis."

" Yeah, well, Maya caused a major black out at home." Dorian added, bringing, up his own little sister, who wasn't biological to him, but he regarded as such ever since Falco, and Katt adopted the two of them." A spark of electricity, just jumped between her thumb, and pointer, and the power went out."

" Anything with, Skippy, Keith?" I asked. Keith has a foster brother who happens to be Slippy, and Amanda's biological son.

" Yeah, This Morning, he tripped, while coming down the stairs then his skin seemed to harden, and the floor cratered, shallowly when he hit it." Keith explained.

" Kory, had a similiar expirence." Max, added. " The ground beneath her feet, made a tremor, Lulu, on the other hand, discovered she has sonic scream."

" Well, that's interesting." Isla added, " I found out I have super speed, watch." she zinged over to her locker, and was back, within a minute."

That's when the first period bell rang, and we split for our individual classes. I had advanced literature with Isla. As soon as we sat down, I felt something push into my mind.

" _Luke, can you hear me_?" Marcus' voice said, in my head.

" _Marcus, since when did you...?_ "

" _I only just now tried it."_ He explained, " _No we can chat while in class."_

 _" Yeah, sorry, baby bro,"_ I responded." _Cool as that is we need to focus on our schoolwork."_ I told him. " _Now get out of my head, and get baxk into yours, Okay?"_ I told him, I know I probably sound, like a nag, but I love my baby brother, as much as I love our sister. Being the oldest I always feel that I must worry about them.

" _Okay, I love Big Brother."_ He said, disappointedly.

" _Hey, I'll tell you what."_ I told him, " _When we get home, what do you say, we go for a swim?"_

 _" Okay, I can't wait."_ He said, happily.

" _Alright, Baby Bro also I love you too."_ I thought, as I closed the link, and there was, Isla watching me. " Sorry, My brother, just contracted, with his new found telepathy, and... Mmf!" She silenced me with a deep passionate kiss. And broke away for moment. To whisper in my ear.

" Happy birthday, Birthday boy."

" Aww, You remembered." I said, happily.

" I could, never forget your special day, I love you." She finished.

" I love you too, babe." I said, as we reassumed our kiss. Don't worry were just kissing that's all.

THE END

 **Well there you have it My nedt chapter to my first Star Fox Fanfic, sorry if things started to gain abit of a PG-13 turn but I did my best to tone it down at least for the kids. So Hope it's promising for a first chapter, please leave a reveiw in the box below, then punch that send button in the face like a BOSS, and High Fives all around✋✋ Thank you Guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen, I am your host, Sora Pendragon, and here is another chapter of Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, So I have managed, to create a family portrait of The McClouds including my OC's.**

 **Chapter 5: A nice relaxing swim, turned into a visit from our Grandparents.**

Luke's POV

After school, I got home, and called Mom, and Dad.

" Mom, Dad how are things going on, Sauria?" I asked, as an image of the two of them, on Sauria came up, Mom was wearing her Cerinian garb. While Dad wore a more male based version, that Mom made for him, which was just a well detailed Loincloth with sandals, and metal bracers, and belt with everything above his six pack, which was covered, while his chest, shoulders, and upper back were fully exposed.

" Hey, birthday boy." Dad said, " How was school?" He asked.

" It went awesome, Dad." I answered. " How are things going for you, Mom, and the rest of Team Star-Fox?"

" We're doing fine sweetie." Mom answered. " Are your, Sister, and Brother home yet?"

" Sorry Mom, Katt, hasen't arrived yet." I answered.

" Alright, sweetie." She said. " Your Father, and I will probably be latecoming home so that might, opt out, our plans to celebrate your birthday this year."

" It's alright, Mom." I assured them. " You don't have to celebrate my birthday, just the knowledge that you guys, as well as Kim, and Marcus, care is enough. You guys get out there, and keep my adoptive system, safe."

" Alright, get on your homework, and make sure the kids get done before, doing anything." Dad said, " And make sure, their in bed before we, get home, and no wild parties."

" Common, Dad, it's my birthday, can't I have just one this year?" I asked, " Besides, I already sent out the invitations."

" Luke James McCloud!" Dad said, sternly.

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I assured him. " But don't worry I'll make absolutely sure that the kids are in bed by, the time you get home."

" Alright, kiddo, we love you." Dad said, as Mom, blew me a kiss.

" And happy birthday, Honey!" Mom said.

" Thanks, Mom, and I love you too." I said, ending the call. As soon as that was over, I finished my homework, Finally, Marcus, showed up, as soon as I was done.

" Hey, Squirt." I said, as he ran into my hug. " How was school?" I asked, he then gave me a picture, he drew of the five of us, having a family vacation on Sauria. Celebrating the tenth anniversary of when we first came together as a family. The day Mom, and Dad adopted Kimberly, and I.

" Happy Birthday, Luke." He said, hugging me.

" Thanks, Baby Bro." I said, embracing him. " Now do you have homework?" He simply nodded yes. " Alright, get to it, and no reading minds, then we'll go swim okay bro?"

Pretty soon, Kimberly showed up, and the two of them were done with their homework, all answers correct. And soon Marcus, and I were in our room, and changed, into our swim shorts, As soon as we got out the pool. Kimberly was finally out there in her pink, one piece bathing suit. Marcus, just blushed, and the three of us, jumped in, and had all kinds of fun, until night fell.

I noticed, the way they looked, at each other, and gently nudged, Marcus, into Kim, and their lips met, making them blush even more.

As soon as we were out of the pool we were drying off, when.

" _Luuuke?_ "

I turned around no one was there. " Really, funny Marcus." I commented.

" What are you talking about?" Marcus asked, as his blue, and white fur puffed out, making Kimberly, and I laugh.

" Didn't you just try to prank me with, a telepathic ghost voice?" I asked. Only for him to shake his head.

" _Luuuke, Maaaarcuuuus, Kiiiimbeeeerlyyyy_!" We quickly spun around to see, A fox who looked like, Dad, appeared only he wore shades, and was more like an a ghost, wearing a tunic, pants, boots, and a robe.

" Grandpa." We both said, as soon as we recognized him.

" Yes, kids." He confirmed, " It's really to bad I can't hug any of like this, I was hoping to one day, see my boy's kids." He said. As a vixen, whom we recognized, as our grandmother, Vixy. Who wore, a dress, with one shoulder strap.

" We both feel that way about, our daughter's children, James." A blue reynard, who looked vaguely similar to, Marcus, wearing a Cerinian Royal Garb, basically a Loin cloth, cloak, gold bracers, sandals, and a crown. As a vixen, who looked just like Mom, stepped beside him, wearing a garb similar, to Mom's only with lose sleeves, and a more elaborate diadem, from Mom's. We knew they were, Azure, and Saphire, Mom's parents.

" We came here to wish, Luke, a Happy Birthday." Grandma Vixy, said, " But, we also came to warn you."

" The very, force that, distroyed, Cerinia, and took, James' life, is coming for The Lylat System." Grandma Sapphire warned. " They also, destroyed Earth."

" And, the three of you, along with your friends." Grandpa James, explained. " Are the next generation of Star Fox."

" And you, and your, parents must be there to stop the destroyers." Grandma Vixy informed. As the vanished.

Pretty soon, Kimberly was showering in her bathroom while, Marcus, and I did the same in ours, we've shared a room long enough so were comfortable, being naked around each other, and the shower in Marcus, and My bathroom is big enough for the two of us, like a gym shower. " _Wonder, what that was about?_ " Kim asked telepathically. Marcus linked the three of us up so we could discuss the matter, without her being in the same shower, as us.

" Who, knows." I said, " But, if what Grandpa, says is true, then we have to be ready." I said, as I reached for the shampoo, and washed my hair, then passed it to Marcus, as he used it on his fur.

" Well, I think there telling the truth." Marcus said, as he passed me the body wash.

" _So, who do you think the rest of the New Team Star Fox, are apart from us?"_ Kim asked,

" Well you, have your power over, plants, Marcus his Psychic powers, Me with my Fire powers." I went through.

" Well, Skippy has his Dad's mechanical know how, and IQ, Lulu is pretty good at piloting so that's our teams, Mechanic, and Ace Pilot."

" _So you could be our team's Telepath/Telekinetic, Luke, Pyro/Thermokinetic, and me, Chlorokinetic."_ Kimberly said,

" Well, Dorian could be the teams, Aerokinetic, Keith, Hydro/Cryo/Nyphokinetic, and Max Ferro/Magnetokinetic." I listed. As Marcus, and I got out, wrapped, some towels around ourselves.

" _Maya, can the team's Electrokinetic, and Kory Geokinetic."_ Kimberly transmitted. From the kitchen as Marcus, and I got our boxers on. We chose not to wear shirts, well I did since Marcus was out of them until tomorrow, and I felt bad for torching his this morning. As soon as we got some sweat shorts on we met Kimberly who was wearing a pair of pink sweatshorts, and a white, backless, tank top, downstairs where she, made dinner. And a birthday cake for me that we had for dessert, we saved some for Mom, and Dad.

After that we sat, down. In front of the TV, and watched Guardians of The Galaxy. It may have not been as exciting as a birthday, would or, should be but, it was in my opinion the best. We were asleep on the couch when the movie ended, and when Mom, and Dad got home.

Fox's POV

" Kid's we're home!" I said, as we arrived. Only to find, three of them asleep, and snuggled together on the couch. Kim, whowas the only one wearing both a top, and bottoms, was sleeping on Marcus' bare chest, with her arms around his waist, while he had his arms draped across her back. Luke, who was as shirtless as his younger brother, had the two of them sleeping against him. After eating our share of the birthday cake, We picked them up, put them in my wife, and my quintople bed, as I stripped down to my boxers, ( Thing is male Lylatians, who have fur, or feathers aren't big on sleeping in shirts, for obvious reasons, Luke however just chooses not too.) and Krystal slipped on her, night dress. We got into bed snuggled with our pups, kissed one another, and fell asleep.

" Happy Birthday, Son." I whispered into, my oldest boy's ear.

THE END

 **Well there you have it My next chapter to my first Star Fox Fanfic, sorry if things started to gain abit of a PG-13 turn yet again, but I did my best to tone it down at least for the kids. So Hope it's promising for a first chapter, please leave a reveiw in the box below, and I will see you wonderful people again with another awesome, chapter love Yo' faces, PEACE!✌**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen, I am your host, Sora Pendragon, and here is another chapter of Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, So I have managed, to create a family portrait of The McClouds including my OC's.**

 **Chapter 6: A discussion, and a training area.**

Luke's POV

The next morning I woke up, feeling, warmer then I usually do only this time, I had a pair of strong, furry, and gentle arms, around my middle, and realized I was snuggled up against dad with his tail draped over my waist. I saw, Kimberly still sleeping with her head resting against, Marcus' shirtless, chest, while he held her close, with Mom's arms around them.

" _Good Morning, sweetheart._ " Mom said, telepathically, as she undid her arms from Marcus, and Kimberly, and tucking them back in.

" _Good Morning, Mom._ " I said telepathically, I tried to gently get out of dad's hold but he was not letting go, I was trapped. " _Mom, help._ " I asked telepathically as even his tail was constricting tighter around my waist, and dad seemed to be pulling me further into, his body. Mom just messaged, his shoulders, and Dad let go while I slid out of bed, and with Mom, as we went down to the ketchen to make breakfast.

" Mom, There's something I need to tell you, and Dad." I said, as we got started making breakfast. As soon as we were done Dad, Marcus, and Kimberly finally came down stairs. " Okay good a time as any." I said giving Marcus, and Kimberly the look that said we need to tell them, to which they nodded, As soon as we were, all seated. " Mom, Dad." I began. " While you two were on, Sauria, Kimberly, Marcus, and I were visited, by the spirits of your parents." I began. Mom, and Dad looked at each other, with a concerned look on their faces.

" They said, we along with, Falco, and Katt, Slippy, and Amanda, as well as Lucy, and Jack's foster, and biological kids, are destined to become the next generation, of Team Star-Fox." Marcus picked up. " And we need to be ready for the enemy that destroyed Cerina, and Luke, and Kimberly's home planet, Earth I believe it's called."

" Yeah also they, started developing elemental powers like us." Kimberly explained. " So that has to mean that we're all destined to fight, whatever it is." She went on as soon as we were done eating.

" Your mother, and I will talk about it." Dad said as we went out to play, as soon as we got dressed, I got a text from, Keith, and Max. Apparently Skippy was developing Ice, and Snow powers, while Lulu developed Thunder powers. I texted back telling them to meet us, luckily Marcus finally got a shirt back now that laundry day was done. Soon our friends were there, as we walked along the beach, I noticed something, a cave in the face of the nearby cliff, as we walked inside we discovered it lead to a spacious, grotto with a pool of salt water. As soon as we brought our friends they were amazed.

" See, we can practice with our powers here." I said, " It's perfect." As we did just that, I soon learned that, Keith could only freeze water, and control it to an extent, while Skippy had a bit of a more elaborate, version of that power. And it turned out Lulu not only scream, loud but if she clapped her paws, or stomp a foot, she could generate shock waves, and control them. That's when a storm cloud appeared above us, and sent a burst of wind at us, slamming us against a wall of the grotto followed by a wave ocean water, causing afew stones to fell, and would have crushed us, but then stopped in mid-fall before they could touch us, as if frozen in time, and then we were, out of there as if we were teleported, and the stones fell right where we were.

" You, Guys really ought to be more aware of your surroundings." said a voice we turned around to see, Remus O'Donnell with a sword slung over his right shoulder, Camille Powalski hold a garnet stone in her right hand, and T'Challa Caroso holding a small hand mirror.

THE END

 **Wow the kids of Team Star Wolf, with power over the weather, the ocean, and time, and space could this be good or bad? Will they become rivals like their parents, or join forces to fight the war that's coming? And what are the Sword, Stone, and Mirror for?, we'll see in the next chapter and as before I did my best to tone it down at least for the kids. So Hope it still holds promise, and please leave a reveiw in the box below, and I will see you wonderful people again with another awesome, chapter love Yo' faces, PEACE!✌**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen, I am your host, Sora Pendragon, and here is another chapter of Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, So I have managed, to create a family portrait of The McClouds including my OC's.**

 **Chapter 7: a cruise trip gone wrong.**

Fox's POV

Krystal, and were feeling pretty bad about Luke's Birthday. I was on the Holo-Phone with General Pepper discussing it. " Fox, you have my complete permission to take the day off for your boy's birthday." He said, after that Krystal had a yacht reserved for the five of us, on Catina, and soon the girls were in bathing suits, and the boys, and I were in nothing but swim trunks.

After a while we were out in Catina's Ocean, I was at the helm when my nose picked up something delicious being cooked. I figured Krystal was making lunch, that's when I felt a kiss on my cheek, and I could always tell the difference between my wife's kiss, and my daughter's. " Um, Honey if you're here with me then who's cooking, My answer came automatically, when Luke came out of the cooking area, with some BBQ sauce Burgers. " Luke, this was supposed to be our gift to you to make up for not celebrating your birthday." I said. " How are we supposed to do that if you keep cooking?"

" That's a good question, Dad." He said. " Well we could continue this cruise, and you can let me continue what I enjoy doing."

Afte. The five of us got together, and ate that's when I notched something was up with Luke. He didn't look well. " Luke, are you alright?" I asked. He was about answer, but ran to the side of the yacht, and yakked. " LUKE!" I shouted as I grabbed him, before he fell over. " Son, are you alright?" I asked pulling him into me. He just shook his head slowly. " Common kiddo, let's get you to your room." I said. " Krystal, gain control of the ship." I instructed. " Kim, Marcus go help your mother." I said as I walked, Luke to his cabin.

" Shouldn't there be medicine for that?" Kim asked.

" There is sweetheart?" Krystal explained. " But thanks to your brother's fire powers, he would end burning it off before it can cure him." She furthered. " We have to let Luke recover at his own pace without medicine."

As I guided him to his room, holding a bucket to his chest, in case he tossed again which he did until he was fatigued, and out of food. " Ah, Luke." I said, as I placed him on his bed, and ran a hand through his hair. " I'm so sorry your birthday present went south, your mother, and I will make it up to-." He just put a finger to my mouth.

" It's alright, Dad." He muttered. " All I need is the love you, Mom, Marcus, and Kimberly give me. I don't need some gift or, present for my birthday, or even a belated one. Just knowing how much you love, is all I want." He said. I smiled, and kissed him on his forehead, as I was about to leave, I felt his hand grab my wrist. " Will you stay with me, Dad?" I asked. Now I couldn't refuse his request, as I got into the bed with him, he embraced me, and rest his head against my chest, and let the warmth of my fur, and rythem of my heart, lull him to sleep as I pulled him close, and messaged his bare back. Soon the two of us were asleep.

THE END

 **Well I know there was very little action in that but I was pressed for ideas, and went with what I had so yeah pretty miserable idea a belated birthday cruise gone south do to seasickness, but I'll try to do harder, but I can't make any promises. So Hope it still holds promise, and please leave a reveiw in the box below, and I will see you wonderful people again with another awesome, chapter love Yo' faces, PEACE!✌**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back ladies, and gentlemen, I am your host, Sora Pendragon, and here is another chapter of Star Fox: Lost Galaxy.**

 **Chapter 8: The Cerinian Spirit of Fire**

Luke's POV

As I lay there against, Dad I began to nod off to sleep, another thing I love about Dad, Is how comforting he is. When I slept against him I always felt a sense of security, but I always made absolutely sure, I wasn't sick with anything contagious.

As I slept I dreamed I was on Sauria, as I was walking through the forest, I saw a flash of flame appear as it, danced in front of me. Then it assumed the form of a fox, not just any fox. But the very Fox, I love, and admire. " Dad?" I said.

" No Young One, I know I may look like your father, but I assure you I am not." He said. " I am Flarian, the Cerinian Fox Spirit Guardian of Fire." He explained. " And I'm here, to guide you in the use of your power, and if ever you have need of me I'm always close by." He said. " But I'm also here to tell you that the evil you are destined to face, is looming ever closer, and you the new Team Star-Fox must be ready." He stated.

" But how?" I asked.

" In time you will know." He assured me, soon I woke up with my dad still holding me close. With him holding my head to his chest as I slept on top of him, which I suspect he did while I slept.

" Hey son, How're you feeling?" he asked.

" Better, But I do feel weak." I explained. " But other then that I'm fine." I said.

" Your mother figured as much." He said. Noticing I couldn't move my arms, So he took a slice of fruit Mom brought for when I wake up, and gently put it in my mouth, I could feel my energy return slowly. " How you feeling now?" He asked.

" My energy's coming back." I responded. I also noticed it was dark out. " What time is it?" I asked as I got down the rest of my food.

" Almost, midnight." Dad answered. " What do you we camp out on the deck the rest of night?" He asked. " Just you, and me."

" Alright." I answered. We got out of bed, and as soon as we stepped out of the cabin still wearing nothing but our swim trunks. I started to shiver but Dad, wrapped me in a hug, using his fur to keep me warm. " Thanks Dad." I said as he lifted me up, walked us to one of the lounge chairs, lay in it warping his tail around me, while keeping me close.

" You know I hate seeing my cubs freeze." He said affectionately, as he stroked my back, I had my head to his heart, and fell asleep to its beat, and the warmth he provided me, as We both fell asleep.

THE END

 **Well I know there was very little action in that but I was pressed for ideas, not to mention I had to be evacuated because of a fire in town, and I will try hard to write more, and** **I'll try to do harder, but I can't make any promises. So Hope it still holds promise, and please leave a reveiw in the box below, and I will see you wonderful people again with another awesome, chapter love Yo' faces, PEACE!✌**


End file.
